Kingdom of Puerto Rico
The kingdom of Puerto Rico is the kingdom that controls the island of Puerto Rico. The Kingdom of Puerto Rico is the third largest nation in the Gainese Region and it is the largest island in the area by Square Miles. in 1492 B.U.K. Puerto Rico joined the Kingdom of Russia to form the United Kingdom of Russia and Puerto Rico. It is the second largest producer of Honeyduke. It maintains it's own goverment and Millitary which is world renown for it's strength. It is also home to 3 quidditch teams. It's capital is San Juan. The Kingdom of Puerto Rico was the second Nation to join the United Kingdom. Of the four Kingdoms that make up the United Kingdom, it is the smallest, least populous, and poorest of the nations. How ever it is proudly Imperialist and has never once fallen to the Gainese. History The history of the Kingdom dates back to around 10000 B.U.K. when the Ponce Peoples landed on the island of Puerto Rico. The Kingdom was officially founded on Athena 41, 9898 B.U.K. (On the Traditional Calender it would have dated, The Seventeenth month of the 19 year of the High Priest Goshen.) Up until then, no one has arrived on the Kingdom of Puerto Rico. Religion The Ponce Peoples like all other Shinto peoples are devout Athenians. They worship all across the Kingdom in countless Temples. Unlike much of the United Kingdom and similar to the Kingdom of Athens, Religious Law makes up 75% of the law of the Island Kingdom. Government Today as it has since about 1490 B.U.K. the Kingdom has been ruled as an absolute monarchy by the Pontivov-Ponce Royal family. The Ponce family which is the reason why the people are called Ponce's, have ruled the Kingdom since the Kingdoms foundation. When the Emperess Belle XVI married Puerto Rican King Robi Draco Ponce de San Juan Bautista y Castilla I, the kingdom was united. The Capital of the Island Kingdom is San Juan. It is ruled by the Monarchy of the United Kingdom of Russia, Athens, Puerto Rico, and Snelly. When ever the Monarch is on the island he/she is known as the king/queen of the Ponce Peoples or just the King/Queen of the Kingdom of Puerto Rico. Economy The Economy of the Island Kingdom depends heavily on Air Traffic and Space Trading as the nearby Republic of Gain and California has a heavy naval bloackade of the island preventing overseas trade. The Imperial Navy of the United Kingdom of Russia, Athens, and Puerto Rico makes up the largest segment of the economy on the island. Providing jobs and a powerful defense and technology segment. The Island is also the second largest producer of honeyduke and the largest producer of Coffee in the Western expanse of the United Kingdom, only the Taino Eot Ewok Reservation produces more coffee annually. The Kingdom of Puerto Rico uses the U.K.'s standard currency of Infinities, Shells, and Athenian Dollars. Kilo's have been banned from use through out much of the U.K. the Kingdom of Puerto Rico is the only kingdom which still deals with Kilo's on very very controlled trading with the Republic of Gain and California and does not accept the Kilo any where on the island. The Economy of the island is very poor with the average citizen only having a yearly income of roughly 100,000 Shells a year which is below the national average of 250,000 Shells. How ever the Puerto Rican people are proud of their land and heritage and make do with what they have. Millitary Th Millitary of the Kingdom of Puerto Rico has always been one of the most powerful and given their size compared to the Republic of Gain and California they have never been invaded by the Gainese. The Imperial Navy of the United Kingdom of Russia, Athens, and Puerto Rico claims the entire island as a Naval Base making it the second largest base after the Imperial Naval Plasma Bombing Range. The Island Kingdoms Industry heavily relies on the Millitary for support. The age of conscription is 13 and all Citizens regardless of being a male or female must join the Imperial Navy as is required through out the United Kingdom as is. Category:United Kingdom of Russia, Athens, and Puerto Rico Government and Politics